All I Want
by DarkStar1987
Summary: Draco lives in a world of money, power and privilege. He doesn't know the meaning of reality. How will he cope when he falls for down to earth Harry who although being a part of Draco's world doesn't agree with it's exclusivity.NO MAGIC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When you have everything you want, sometimes it makes it even more difficult to chose. Draco Malfoy was the top socialite in London. Wherever he was, that was where everyone else wanted to be.

Draco was the sole heir to his father's legitimate diamond mining business. He had recently been chosen as the most eligible bachelor in England for the third year running. At the tender age of twenty-three Draco Malfoy was the man to be seen with.

Twenty-year-old Pansy Parkinson was his best friend and confidant. The two were inseparable and of course, partners in crime in most of the things they did. Pansy had already started her own business selling high-end fashion jewellery and despite being from one of the ten richest families in the United Kingdom had already fashioned her own fortune in her own right.

The two of them were quite a pair, both blonde hair and blue eyes with stunning good looks. They could have passed for siblings if you weren't in the know. Rumour had it that they were an item and even though their parents would have delighted in such a match it would never happen.

One of the worst kept secrets in the socialite world of cars, champagne and over priced fashion was that Draco Malfoy was gay.

Heat magazine had a £20,000 reward for anyone who was able to picture Draco Malfoy with a male suitor, many had tried to claim this prize but none of the pictures submitted had been genuine. Draco was a private person and he didn't let just anyone get close to him. His money and status made him wary of people and their ulterior motives.

He had moved out of his parents prestigious Manor house when he had turned twenty one, it had been so isolated up in the country side and Draco preferred the lights of the big city. His father, Lucius Malfoy had forbidden him from living anywhere other than England but that suited Draco perfectly so he had moved to London. He had spent £5,650,000 on a four bedroom period house in Chelsea.

Spread over five floors he had a main reception room, balcony, two studies, a gym, four bedrooms all en-suit, a media room, laundry room and a fully fitted kitchen/breakfast room. The only visitors were his family and Pansy. No one else was allowed inside because Draco liked his privacy. He had press following him around wherever he went trying to discover the latest trend and where all the best parties were. Draco was the one everyone looked to for fashion and where to be, which was why he had made sure that any reporter caught near his house was sued for breaching his privacy.

This had happened only twice since he had moved in and now they all knew that it was a no go area. The amount of money the reporters were sued for not only ended their careers but also any future prospect for the paper or magazine that they worked for.

Draco's mother, Narcissa, was the editor in chief for Vogue magazine. She had more power in the publishing industry than anyone else other than Rupert Murdock. The Malfoy's, for that reason, never received bad press. All in all the family was not to be messed with, it spelled the end of working life anywhere close to London.

Draco was a lot closer to his mother than his father. The diamond industry was more cut throat than he cared for it to be. The fashion industry however suited Draco much more. It was there he dealt directly with designers getting the most on trend styles and therefore filling his wardrobe with only the best in designer brands.

He had dedicated one entire bedroom in his home to his clothes, transforming it into a walk in wardrobe. The closet he had in his room had been overwhelmed with shoes and he had had no room left for anything else.

It was Monday morning and Draco had summoned his chauffer to drive him to Vogue headquarters. Pansy was out shopping with one of her girlfriends on a girls day out so Draco was taking the opportunity to visit his mother. She was always busy but always made time for her only child.

When Draco walked into her office she was in the middle of a walk through. They were planning for a photo shoot for Autumn Jackets for the coming season. Narcissa was rifling through the rails looking for anything half-decent. She wasn't in the best of moods as the designers had failed her miserably with her selection.

"Draco dear, come and have a look for me will you, would you wear any of these?" She asked her son. Draco, pleased to be asked to share his opinion joined his equally blonde mother at the rails, surveying each piece with such scrutiny that his life might have depended upon this choice. And in a way his social life almost did.

"This one." Draco said with confidence picking out a simple leather jacket, he had first been attracted by the smell. It was one of his favourite scents. The jacket itself was beautifully cut in a very basic pattern. It would obviously be fitted but in the right places.

"Good choice sweetheart, this will go perfectly with those jeans over there. Sam, please bring Harry up for me, I want to see how he looks in this before I confirm him as one of the models." Narcissa said. Sam was her first assistant, she had three in total but Samantha was the senior of the three of them and had a lot more responsibility.

Sam was back within minutes a young man trailing behind her. Draco rarely had any contact with the models as he only came in to select his outfits. The designers were all too willing to allow Draco free reign with their designs as it meant that he would be seen wearing them around town giving them more publicity.

The young man immediately caught Draco's eye. He was tall, muscled, with thick tussled black hair that had been left un-styled. What mesmerized Draco the most were the startlingly green eyes.

Narcissa handed Harry the jeans she had previously selected and the jacket that Draco had picked out. He was now even more satisfied with his choice. "Try these on" She said to him and immediately without a second of hesitation Harry pulled his top off revealing a wonderfully sculpted upper body. Before Draco cold blink Harry had unbuttoned his trousers and discarded them too.

Underneath it all he had been wearing some rather tight fitting designer underwear, he looked like an underwear advertisement for Calvin Klein. Then, after thinking about it for a second he realised that that was where he had seen Harry before. He actually had done a Calvin Klein underwear ad.

Draco watched as Harry pulled on the selected outfit. Narcissa nodded at the overall affect, clearly pleased. She went forward and unzipped the jacket. "Leave it open I think, no use hiding that body away, what do you think Draco?" She asked.

"Not at all" Draco said and immediately Harry looked up at Draco and smiled. There was only one word to describe that smile, mischievous. Draco was completely enthralled in that one look with that one smile. He had to know more about this man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco, upon leaving his mothers work place had swiftly returned home to look up the gorgeous model online. He would never have made a move in the presence of his mother let alone at her place of work. She knew about his sexual orientation, that wasn't what bothered him.

He didn't want the reputation as a playboy millionaire, that just wasn't him. He didn't fuck guys for pleasure, he wanted something more meaningful than that. This was why he went home and researched his new crush.

The internet was a marvellous thing. Within seconds, Draco had located all of his modelling photographs as well as his personal website, facebook page and who his agent was. Harry had an impressive resume, he had worked for all of the top designers but now worked exclusively for vogue for what was rumoured to be an astronomical fee, something Draco could very well believe.

It may have been Monday but that didn't mean anything to the socialite. It wouldn't mean anything to anyone with money. It was easy enough to find out that one of Harry's favourite haunts was Public, an up class nightclub local to the area. To have a position on Kings street it had to be good and it had to be expensive because it was an expensive area.

Draco grabbed his phone and called Pansy informing her that they would be going to Public that night and to dress up. Pansy of course was thrilled, she loved the nightclub scene plus any excuse to dress up and get her picture taken. She was younger than Draco, not quite as rich and by far more promiscuous. She loved and craved the attention, her business thrived off it. She would never turn down an offer Draco made, he was too useful as a friend.

Once he had spoken to Pansy, Draco then faced the dilemma of what to wear. He wanted to capture the attention of Harry but without being too obvious. He had a huge mountain of clothes to chose from and yet he had nothing to wear.

Anyone else in his situation would have hit the shops, however high street wasn't allowed. Draco doubted the club would even let him inside if he wore anything from a high street store. His reputation would take a serious hit if he did that and that couldn't be allowed to happen.

Draco put in a call to Ralph Lauren who personally took the call and said that he would send one of his assistants over with a range of outfits for him to choose from. Within the hour, they had arrived, perhaps detailing just how influential the Malfoy family was.

There was so much varity, some of which was questionable as to whether it would make it into stores for more common public consumption, some of it Narcissa hadn't even seen yet. Draco preferred the understated look when it came to fashion. He decided upon plain black trousers to begin with, of course they were tailored in Italy in crisp lightweight linen, only the best would do. To go with them he picked out a classic fit dress shirt in pale blue, the colour always brought out his eyes. It was made out of fine Italian cotton and as he slipped it on he could feel the quality against his skin. Pure heaven.

The summer weather was still holding out so he discarded taking a jacket, he doubted he would need one. The club would be warm inside, he wouldn't have to queue to get in, Malfoy's didn't queue and he didn't smoke so there would be no need to go out for that either. He did however require comfortable shoes, he didn't need to call a designer for that. His wardrobe, packed full of shoes that he adored. He had paid a young man with the same size foot as him to wear them in around the house. It had been the best money he had ever spent.

Having picked out the perfect outfit he summoned back the woman who had brought them over so she could take them away again, she also noted down the two items he had taken and added the £610 value to his account. Lucius always took care of the accounts each month so Draco didn't have to concern himself with that.

For Draco this was a relatively cheap outfit, some totalled over £2000 but that was only for every special occasions. He wanted to woo Harry tonight not flaunt his wealth. His name did that enough for him. What he didn't want was for Harry to like him for his money, even though the handsome model clearly had his own money it wouldn't even be a third of what the Malfoy's had in the bank.

Pansy arrived shortly after eight, her chauffer dropping her off. Draco's driver would be taking them to Public tonight and then be on call to pick them up when they wanted to go home. Draco briefed Pansy on why they were going as she changed into the outfit she had brought over. God forbid it get creased before she got to the club.

"So who is this guy anyway, he sounds common to me." Pansy said as she wriggled her tiny figure into a black floral dress designed by Alexandra McQueen. Pansy had been obsessed with her ever since she had designed the dress for Kate Middleton. Pansy had spent her entire weekly profits from her business on the dress. She professed that it had been well worth the £6.670 she had spent and Draco had to agree that she looked stunning.

What Draco could never understand was the shoes. Of course they looked fabulous and had a price tag to match but he couldn't see how women could walk in them. The shoes that went with this particular dress were black leather with gold studded detail and buckle. The stiletto heals were a towering 14cm high and were so thin they might have snapped at any moment. Draco didn't think that they could ever be comfortable. His mother had once joked that shoes were the world's most fashionable torture devices.

While Pansy fixed her hair and makeup Draco flicked through the most recent copy of vogue, wanting to show Pansy exactly why he was so fixated with this man. He chanced upon the Calvin Klein underwear ad and ear marked the page.

"This is him" Draco said as she came out the bathroom, her makeup fixed to perfection and not a single kink to her perfectly straight hair.

Pansy took the magazine and eyed the picture of Harry appreciatively. "If he isn't gay can I have a shot at him?" Pansy asked, "He's amazingly hot!"

"If he isn't gay it's going to be a very sad day for homosexuals everywhere but yes if he doesn't swing my way then he's all yours but I get first shot at him." Draco said taking back the magazine.

The car came for them at ten, Public was only round the corner, it would take less than fifteen minutes to drive. They could have easily walked it if Pansy hadn't been wearing the killer heels and they hadn't wanted to arrive in style.

A limousine was far too obvious and it had been over used to such an extent that it was beginning to look almost cheap. Draco, just like in his fashion choices, preferred more subtly in his choice of vehicle. He had three cars, two chauffeured if he so desired. The first two were a plain, very understated Rolls Royce's. These was his day cars, being both practical and not too flashy. His evening car however practically oozed fashion. This was his personal car, the one he drove himself when he needed to make an entrance.

His Boxster Spyder of the Porsche range was his pride and joy. As a two seater he had to have a chauffeur waiting for him at the venue to drive it away but that was why they were paid the big money. The staff employed by the Malfoy family were to be at their beck and call twenty four hours a day seven days a week. That was just the way the job went and you were well compensated for it.

"So are you ready to go?" Draco asked as the door bell chimed signalling that one of Draco's drivers had brought the car around for them.

"Of course, when am I not ready for an evening out with you?" Pansy said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Public had a queue that stretched down ten shop fronts, all of them closed. Most people in the queue were dressed to impress, the girls were towering heels not unlike Pansy's. When Draco and Pansy pulled up in front of the nightclub a young man, dressed in a cheap black suit and white shirt rushed forward to open the door for Draco.

This man was Draco's chauffer. Pansy opened her own door and got out. There were no paparazzi there, at least not yet so the only people taking photos were the people in the queue. If they were standing outside trying desperately to get inside, they would know exactly who Draco Malfoy was.

The chauffer took the keys and Draco headed for the door. The door attendant was someone Draco knew. Blaise was almost as good a friend as Pansy, or he would have been if he wasn't such a gossip. He had a blog in which he detailed all the goings on in the socialite world of money and power. His day job wasn't nearly as glamorous. His father owned Public as well as several others making Blaise an heir to a small fortune in his own right. Public was one of the top hangouts for all of London's socialites and that was why Blaise managed it.

"Draco, what a pleasure it is to see you here." Blaise said with a smile. He kissed Pansy once on each cheek but not before shaking Draco's hand.

"Blaise, you're busy tonight I see." Draco noted, it didn't need to be stated that now Draco had been spotted here it was only going to get busier.

"Have a fantastic night, both of you." Blaise said as he unhooked the red velvet rope and let the two of them pass through the industrial steel doors that were the entrance to Public.

Once inside Draco couldn't fail to be impressed by the 15 metre, stunningly lit copper bar that extended down the entire length of the bar. The walls were all exposed brickwork, hugging the walls were deep red leather booths that oozed luxury.

The VIP area was raised above the dance floor so to give un-rivalled views across the whole club. This was where Pansy and Draco headed, the bouncer guarding the entrance had clearly been radioed as soon as they had been spotted as he let them pass without a single glance at his VIP list.

The area had its own self-contained cocktail bar and its own two woman team of waitresses as well as a handsome male bartender. The minute Draco and Pansy had taken a seat in one of the red leather booths they were approached by one of the waitresses.

"My name's Hermione, I'll be your server this evening. Can I fetch you anything to drink?" She said with a smile. Draco looked the girl over, she had styled her hair in elaborate curls and had very little make-up on. Overall she was a pretty girl but very plain. From that Draco could deduce that she was new here, all the other girls were dolled up to such an extent that it all looked a bit much. Draco was well aware that they were all hoping to be noticed by a rich man and whisked off into high society. Not that that ever happened.

Pansy viewed the drinks menu while Hermione waited patiently to decide. Draco already knew what she would have, they always had the same drink when they attended clubs together. A bottle of Dom Perignon rose Champagne. At £500 a bottle it lasted a while, the two of them usually got through two bottles per visit. If the club didn't serve it they didn't attend.

The fact that Pansy was making Hermione wait was a sign that she thought her time was more important than that of the server girl. Pansy was like that thought. Finally she made the request and Hermione smiled and without taking any note of what they had ordered rushed off to the bar.

She returned two minutes later with the bottle, an ice bucket and two tall champagne glasses. She set it all up and then left without a word. Draco meanwhile began to scan the crowd for any sign of Harry.

He wasn't difficult to spot. He had a booth on the dance floor and was sitting with four male friends. Draco didn't recognize any of them but as he watched them he saw one of the dolled up waitresses bringing them a shot each. They downed them instantly.

Harry was dressed in black jeans and a deep violet shirt. He had left a few of the buttons undone, flashing a smooth hairless chest. He was making a few girls dribble that was for sure. Pansy followed Draco's eye line and smiled when she saw what he was staring at.

"Wow, he's even yummier in person. So are you going to make a move?" She asked him.

"In time" Draco said as he took a sip of his expensive champagne.

The evening progressed well, Draco kept an eye on Harry most of the evening, planning on how exactly to make his move. He watched the young man carefully and noticed that no matter how many women approached him he took no notice of any of them. This gave him more hope that Harry did swing his way.

Towards the end of the evening Harry's friends had begun to disperse. Some of them clearly didn't know how to hold their alcohol. Pansy and Draco had only just finished the one bottle and were therefore not that intoxicated. Draco watched when the last one left, the red head who was now looking slightly green, decided it was time to go home.

Harry looked a little down hearted at this but nodded all the same. Draco took this as his queue to step in. Carefully choosing his path he 'accidentally' knocked into the red head, he hadn't done so with any considerable force, only just enough to unbalance him a little but unfortunately the man had had too much to drink and he fell to the floor looking a little bewildered as to what had happened.

"I'm so sorry" Draco said apologetically, offering his hand to the red head to help him up. The red head accepted this and with the help of Harry he was hauled rather ungracefully to his feet. "Can I buy you a drink to apologise?" He offered, Harry looked dubious and the red head looked as if he might vomit if he had anymore to drink.

"Thanks but I should get Ron home." Harry said, "You're Draco Malfoy aren't you, I met you earlier."

"That's me and might I say you looked practically edible in that jacket." Draco said with a smile. Despite the fact that Harry was the only thing keeping Ron on his feet the red head was now being completely ignored.

"Will the offer for a drink still be available once I get Ron into a taxi?" Harry asked his green eyes glistening as he looked the blonde up and down appreciatively.

"Yes but the conditions may have altered." Draco said flirtatiously.

"Name your conditions." Harry returned with a mischievous smile.

"You get your friend into a taxi and we have that drink at my place." Draco offered with a smile, one that Harry immediately returned.

"You got it, I'll meet you out front in ten." Harry said and whisked Ron away before he was sick on Draco's expensive shoes.

Smiling satisfied to himself Draco went to tell Pansy that he would be leaving with Harry, he was keen to gloat but Pansy had had some luck of her own and was talking to a young man that Draco recognised as Malcolm Lestrange, his cousin. Malcolm lacked the grace and good looks of the Malfoy's but none the less his mother was Draco's aunt on his mother's side.

He had seen them talking on several social occasions and Pansy had proclaimed to lust after him. Unwilling to interrupt them he sent Pansy a text wishing her luck and telling her he would see her later. If Malcolm was here he knew his twin sister Miranda would also be around as the twins rarely ventured anywhere solo but he didn't have the time to scout around just to say hello. There was plenty of time for that and this might be his best chance with Harry.

Harry was waiting for him outside, thankfully alone. The evening was a little cold but Draco had called his chauffer and asked him to bring one of the day cars as his personal car didn't have a back seat and he was in no fit state to drive.

The car was already there for him and Draco motioned for Harry to slid in first, which he did. Draco couldn't believe his luck that he was taking Harry home with him on the first night. He was very much looking forward to finding out what Harry had inside his Calvin Klein boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The car ride was short and it left Harry pondering why they hadn't just walked the short distance. Harry was the type of person who didn't understand the huge extravagance of the lifestyle. Of course he went to all their clubs and was forced in spending astronomical amounts on drinks there but he did that for his career.

Harry liked modelling, it was his passion and he liked the money that went with it. With most of the money he had accumulated he had bought high end property which he rented out to wealthy business men and made even more money but he still lived with his parents and little sister in their four bed detached house in the suburbs.

He didn't want the huge house or the fame that came with the position he held. All of his friends had lowly jobs and everyday lives. He loved them more than anything and would never have traded them for richer, less interesting counterparts.

Draco however was an object of fascination to Harry. He had been the teenager he had idolised and masturbated over. He may not have understood the needless spending of money or the extravagant lifestyle but he knew that he craved Draco Malfoy. It was one of the reasons that he had wanted to be a model in the first place, to gain access to the world in which Draco belonged.

"This place is amazing!" Harry said as they went inside. The marble flooring and grand chandelier were only the beginning of the show of wealth that Draco's home boasted. Harry was overwhelmed by it all. "You live here on your own?"

"Yep, no one to disturb us." Draco said with a smile, unbuttoning his shirt a little more, flashing a smile along with some extra flesh.

"I thought we were having a drink together." Harry said subtly moving closer to the blonde, Harry's heart was thumping violently in his chest. He had fantasized about this moment with Draco since he had hit puberty. He had stuck pictures up of the blonde on his bedroom wall and now here he was in his house, dying to ravish him.

"I changed my mind, I have something else in mind." He said as he grabbed hold of Harry's waistband and pulled him forward. Their lips met and in an instant the kiss was feverish and desperate.

"Bedroom?" Harry gasped between kisses, Draco nodded and grabbing Harry by the hand he dragged him up the stairs at such a speed that they were both panting when they reached the landing. This failing to stop them they stumbled to the bedroom, removing clothes as they went, leaving a trail of devastation behind them.

Draco, grabbing Harry, threw him onto the bed and tore off his boxers, eager to reveal the package inside. He was not disappointed. The erection stood tall and proud, Draco took to his knees and engulfed the entirety of the length into his mouth.

The warmth and wetness of Draco's mouth was heavenly, Harry clenched at the soft cotton sheets, crumbling them with his fist. Draco was clearly experienced in this, the way his tongue flickered delicately over the tip almost tipped Harry over the edge but right before he had been about to come the sensation stopped.

Draco grabbed a tube of lube from his bedside draw and began to prepare his lover for what was next. One finger first then two before that was followed by a third. Stretching the tight ring of muscle until Draco deemed him ready for entrance.

They manoeuvred themselves so that Harry's head now rested on the soft pillow and Draco was on top of his new conquest. Positioning himself so he was posed to enter Draco leaned down to kiss the raven haired young man who looked anxious about what was to come.

Draco ran his hands through the jet black hair that felt almost silky to the touch, their tongues intertwining. As their kiss deepened and turned to fire Draco slowly pushed himself inside. Harry's nails dug into the soft flesh on Draco's back, dragging their way down his body. The slight pain only making Draco thrust harder, turning them both on even more.

Ending their kiss Draco nibbled and kissed his way down his partners neck, reaching the nape he bit down hard and began to suck. Grabbing a fist full of blonde hair Harry pulled Draco away, shaking his head. Draco took this to mean that he probably had work in the morning and couldn't afford the mark, unfortunately it was too late for that.

Harry however moved to kiss Draco again, which he was more than happy to reciprocate. Draco pushed harder and deeper inside his lover until they had both reached their climax, leaving a sticky mess all over them and the sheets. Exhausted, sweaty and satisfied they collapsed, gasping for breath.

"That was amazing!" Harry said as Draco propped himself up with one arm so that he could take in the glorious sight of the naked, sweaty Harry. He found himself fantisising about how he would look in the shower, water dripping from his well muscled biceps and six pack stomach. "Don't you think?"

"Sorry," Draco said, "I was just thinking about you and the shower." Draco said suggestively, his free hand trailing lazily across Harry's stomach, tickling and teasing as he got lower. Harry's cock now twitching with hope of a second orgasm.

"Lead the way lover" Harry said with a grin.

The two of them spent the whole night getting to know each other physically. Harry knew that next morning he wouldn't be fit for work, nor would the photographer be too pleased to see the state he was in. The airbrushing to cover up all the scratches and bite marks would double the budget of the shoot but he didn't care. He had had Draco Malfoy and it had been the best sex ever.

Draco seemed to think so too. Waking up entwined in Harry's arms felt glorious. The fact that they were both naked and had their morning erections only added to the pleasure of it. Draco knew all too well that he wasn't going to let Harry go, not if he could help it and as a Malfoy, he got what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry had already missed his job. Luckily it had been with Narcissa and Vogue so Draco had called to explain to his mum why her top model wasn't there. She had always had a soft spot for her son and had waved it off, ensuring that Harry would be there that afternoon to do what he was being paid to do.

Harry and Draco were lying in bed, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it shone through the windows, warming their skin. Draco was stroking the soft raven hair that was still damp from the shower they had had.

Harry, loathing to break the moment knew that he had to ask. "So am I just going to be one of your many conquests?" He didn't want it to be true but he had heard of Draco's dubious reputation. Although he wasn't sure how much of it was fact or fiction but he did know that he liked the blonde and that was the only reason he had put out so quickly, of course the alcohol he'd drunk that evening hadn't hurt the situation.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked staring down at the young man, taking in each individual feature on his face, his favourite being the sparkling green eyes.

"What I mean is do I get to see you again or is this it?"

"Depends, what do you want?" Draco asked, he didn't want to just discard Harry, the minimal conversation they had had between fucking one another had been interesting and they obviously had a fair amount in common.

"I want to get to know you a bit better. If you're agreeable maybe we could go out on a date." Harry suggested. Draco laughed, not a reaction that Harry had been expecting and he found himself feeling a little hurt. "If you don't want to thats fine but you don't have to be mean about it." Harry said moving to get out of bed. He had no idea where all his clothe were or if they would be in a state where he could wear them again but he didn't want to stay here and be laughed at.

"No, I didn't mean ... I'm sorry." Draco said apologetically, "It's just that the way you said it, go out on a date, as if it's that simple." He said, struggling to explain. "It isn't as easy as that, if I go out on a date with anyone the world is watching. They want to see where I'm going, who I'm with, what I'm wearing. I know you're in the limelight a lot now but it'll be worse if you date me."

"So you want to keep this a secret?" Harry asked somewhat dubiously. He didn't fancy the idea of being anyone's dirty little secret.

"No, I would never ask that of you. Just, rather than going out to high profile places we could just hang out with each other. Maybe we could go to your place or hang here. I like you, you're gorgeous and I have to say, amazing in bed."

Harry smiled self-consciously, he wasn't used to being complimented on his bedroom skills. "Okay, I can see your reasoning." He said climbing back into the bed where he was greeted with a kiss. "How about you come to mine for dinner tonight." Harry suggested and Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Good, I'll pick you up from here at six okay." Harry said placing one last kiss on Draco's lips before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked feeling a little disappointed that Harry was leaving.

"Well if I can find my clothes I'll be going to work." Harry said looking around and finally spotting his underwear. He wasn't keen on wearing the same pair two days in a row but he didn't seem to have much choice in the matter. Draco however, seeing the unhappy look on Harry's face seemed to pick up on what he was thinking.

"You can borrow some of mine if you like." He said getting out of bed and heading for the only storage unit in the room, a large chest of drawers.

"You don't mind?" Harry asked as Draco threw him a clean pair of boxers.

"Not at all, in fact the thought of you wearing my underwear turns me on a little." Draco admitted. Harry looked down to his lovers erection that was aching to be touched. He took it in his hand, stroking it with one hand while the other caressed his balls.

"You are going to be a very bad influence on me." Harry whispered between placing kisses on Draco's lips. The blonde wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, supporting himself as his climax built.

Three hours later and Harry arrived on location for his shoot. Draco had come with him, keen on seeing his lover at work. Narcissa wasn't there but her presence was being felt as everyone was on edge. With the arrival of Harry the tension intensified. The fact Draco was there was well meant that it didn't reach dangerous levels though.

The photographer, Severus Snape seemed extremely displeased over Harry's lateness and also the presence of Draco, of course he didn't dare say anything, he just got on with doing his job while glaring daggers of hatred towards Draco.

With the photo shoot done and both young men with no further commitments for the day they were able to just spend time with one another. Harry made one mysterious phone call that Draco didn't even attempt to eavesdrop.

When Harry finally rejoined Draco, Severus was just packing away his cameras and was still glaring at the two of them. It was starting to unnerve the blonde aristocrat just a little bot but when he mentioned it to Harry he just sighed.

"We went on one date and he became obsessed! He doesn't like seeing me with other guys." Harry said trying not to look in the direction of the older man.

"One date and he's obsessed? That must have been one hell of a date!" Draco said, "What exactly did you do?"

"Nothing as filthy as what you're thinking of!" Harry said with a smile. "Not that he didn't try because he did but he just wasn't the guy for me I guess. There was just something about him, gave me the creeps."

"How come you still work with him then?" Draco asked confused.

"No choice, he may be a creep but he's good at his job. He's the photographer for 90% of vogue shoots and I'm their top model. I can't exactly avoid him. It doesn't bother you does it?"

"A little but only because it bothers you."

"Draco, are you going to be one of those boyfriends that gets jealous?" Harry asked but he didn't sound hassled by this in fact he was smiling and a little bit teasing.

"You should choose your words carefully Harry, you just called me your boyfriend and as the boyfriend of a Malfoy you should know that I don't like to share.

"I'll remember that." Harry said grinning even more now, just as they were about to kiss Severus interrupted them, clearing his throat rather aggressively.

"Next time Potter, I would appreciate it if you would show up on time. Some of us had other appointments to make today." He growled before storming off, knocking into Harry as he went.

"What a dick! I can see why you liked him so much." Draco said sarcastically. Harry only laughed.

"As you can imagine he's a delight to work with." Harry said returning the sarcasm. The two shared the kiss that Severus had denied them when he had interrupted before heading off to enjoy the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The two men parted ways at three that afternoon, Harry had a few errands to run and Draco wanted to get ready for his evening with Harry. They had not only had the hottest night of passionate sex but they had spent an enjoyable day together doing nothing but getting to know each other.

It may have been a speedy beginning for the two of them but starting off hot and heavy was exactly what got Draco wanting more. Harry was the perfect man, for him anyway. He was attractive, he had money of his own and didn't seem to care much for Draco's plus he was great in bed. Draco didn't see much wrong with him at all, apart from the one psycho ex but who didn't have one of those.

Harry couldn't wait for the coming evening, he had a huge surprise for Draco. He wouldn't know what to do with himself he was sure of it. Harry might have been a successful, well-paid model and a property mogul of sorts but he had been born into a middle class family, he had attended public school and his friends were Joe average and bob boring.

He wouldn't have changed his job for the world because that was what he was passionate about. He hadn't forgotten his roots though. His family meant everything to him and that was why he lived with them. Ever since his dad had died four years ago when his liver gave out from too much alcohol he had seen it has his duty as the only male Potter left to look after his mother and little sister.

Lily was the strongest woman he knew, she was being treated for breast cancer, even though she hadn't told Sophie she had confided in Harry. Lily would never let it get to her or affect her fragile family. Harry didn't know much about it but he knew that she had refused a lot of the more invasive treatment and was on enough pain medication to tranquilise a small elephant. Sophie was unaware of any of this, mainly because she was so self involved. She was Harry's seventeen-year-old sister who was failing miserably at college and refused to apply to University.

She was going through a phase where she hated the world and everyone in it apart from her fuck wit boyfriend who was high more often than he was grounded. Sophie never joined him in that past time but they were sleeping together and Lily just didn't have the strength to stop her anymore.

This was where Harry came in, Sophie respected him to some degree and they had an arrangement of sorts. If she could stay clean and sober until she was twenty-one then Harry would get her a job as an assistant at Vogue and also buy her a small flat to live in. This agreement was the only thing that stopped her from going off the rails completely.

In the time before Harry had to pick Draco up for their dinner date Harry drove the twenty minutes from central London, where he had a small studio flat where he kept some clothes and a few other odds and ends, to his mums house out in the suburbs.

He parked up in the driveway and let himself in with his key. With it being Tuesday Sophie was at college but Lily was in. From the smell that wafted out of the kitchen to greet Harry he knew she was making bread amongst other items. In her heart Lily was a hostess, she loved to entertain. With Harry bringing back his boyfriend she was going all out whether she had the strength to do it or not.

"Hey mum, how you feeling today?" He asked, kicking off his shoes and heading for the kitchen to help.

"Better now you're home." She said kissing his cheek fondly, "It makes me uneasy when you stop out at night, I don't know what I'd do without you." She was smiling as she kneaded some bread.

"Sophie at college?" Harry asked as he started to fill the sink with hot soapy water to do some of the dishes Lily had amounted while preparing dinner.

"I assume so, she yelled something about not being home for dinner before she left this morning. I think she's stay at a friend's house tonight."

"That's a shame, I was hoping that Draco would get to meet both of you." Harry said but he knew deep down that it was probably for the best, his sister wasn't the easiest person to get along with and she wasn't the most subtle of people either. She had inherited a lot more from her dad than any of them liked.

"So who is this Draco, I hope he's good enough for my boy!" Lily said transferring the dough into a tin and placing it to one side to rise before putting it in the oven to bake. She then began together enough ingredients for her famous chocolate fudge cake.

"He's Draco Malfoy, you know the socialite you always read about in Heat." Harry said and at this Lily really took notice of her son.

"You never said it was him!" She exclaimed in shock, "I can't have him see the house like this, I've not had my hair done in months and I'll have to go to the shops, I can't serve him this rubbish –"

"Mum, stop, please calm down. He wouldn't want you to make a fuss. The house is fine, your food is always spectacular and you are perfect. He's just a guy, he wouldn't want to be treated like a celebrity, he gets enough of that already." Harry explained, he now realised that he shouldn't have mentioned it but he couldn't take it back now. "I'm going for a shower, promise me you won't exhaust yourself, you need to rest okay mum."

Lily nodded and Harry went up for a shower knowing full well that there was nothing he could say or do that was going to make his mum calm down and take it easy. She hadn't taken a day of rest since she had found out she was ill. He knew that one day she would just run herself into the ground but he knew that was what she wanted.

Lily wasn't the type of woman who lay down and died without putting up one hell of a fight. Although Harry knew that she was ready for death to take her, she had never recovered from loosing James. She would pass into the next life knowing that Harry would happily and easily take care of Sophie.

Draco meanwhile had summoned Pansy to him to help him figure out what to wear. He wanted to impress Harry but also make him want to shag him all evening. He had no clue that he would be meeting Harry's family. That was just how Harry had wanted it though, he wanted to show Draco what he was all about. If Draco couldn't accept him when he saw his family home, knew that he still lived there and had responsibilities to his mother and his sister then the relationship wouldn't go further than tonight. Harry just hoped that Draco would realise that not everything was about money and press attention. There was more to life than pretty clothes.

He was still fussing over looking perfect when Harry arrived a few minutes after six to pick him up. He had decided that a simple grey button down shirt and light denim jeans would suffice. They weren't going out but he was presentable. When he opened the door and saw Harry however he felt immediately under-dressed. Harry was wearing a simple band slogan t-shirt, jeans and trainers. Draco didn't own trainers, far too casual for his liking but he could forgive Harry for wearing them, in fact he could forgive Harry for just about anything.

"So you ready to go?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"So where do you live?" He asked as they headed for the car.

"It's a twenty minute drive from here, I'm not a fan of living in the heart of the city, too noisy and overcrowded."

"So you live in the suburbs, that's so cute." Draco said as they both clambered into the car together. Harry couldn't help but smile, he liked Draco a lot but if their relationship was going to extend past tonight then this needed to go well. He wouldn't give up his family for anything, not even Draco and he needed to understand that.

With Lily only getting sicker and Sophie teetering on the edge of going off the rails he had to stand by them and he intended to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They arrived just before half six. Harry parked up in the drive way as he usually did and then didn't move. The house was lit up like a Christmas tree and it was obvious that someone besides Harry lived there.

"I need to tell you something." Harry said feeling only slight guilt at the fact he hadn't given Draco any warning about this whatsoever. "I don't live here on my own and even though you're probably going to laugh, I'm not ashamed of this but I live with my mum and my little sister."

"But you earn loads of money, you own an impressive amount of property, why would you want to live with your mum?" Draco asked in bemusement. He wasn't in the business of judging people but he couldn't help but feel slightly confused about the situation.

"My dad died a few years ago, shortly afterwards my mum found out she had breast cancer. She refuses to have any invasive treatments and she won't tell my sister about it either. She can't cope on her own with Sophie so I live here and help out."

"Wow, I can't believe you do that for your mum. You two must be close." Draco said, this he envied, Narcissa and he had never been close, not in this way. She had always been too busy with work to spend quality time with her son.

"Yeah, we are. I don't think you'll meet Sophie tonight but mum's cooked dinner for us. When she found out who you were she went into a panic about the food not being fancy enough." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, I don't want to intrude on your life, do you really want me here?" Draco asked, unsure of himself for what was probably the first time in his life. Nothing had ever humbled him this much. To see the sacrifices Harry made to take care of his family, Draco didn't think that he would do that for his own family despite loving them with all his heart.

"Of course I want you here. I wouldn't have brought you if I didn't want you here. My mum and my sister are the two most important people in my life. If we're going to start dating I want you to meet them and for them to meet you. Besides I've already met your mum." Harry said, he had known that Draco wouldn't be entirely comfortable with the situation but it was something Harry felt strongly about and he was determined that even if tonight was the end of it he would get Draco to experience what life was like outside of the bubble he lived in.

In Harry's mind he lived his life constantly going between two worlds, the high society socialite world and the everyday world that was a harsh reality compared. Draco's world was a bubble that nothing could penetrate. Everything and everyone else outside of the bubble was inferior to those who existed within it and Harry hated it.

He took his common, everyday friends to swanky bars and paid the tab, he wanted to blur the lines and integrate the snotty rich aristocrats with the run of the mill public. Bringing Draco here to meet his mum wasn't just about their relationship it was part of an constant mission that Harry was on to blur the lines between the bubble world and reality.

"You met my mum because you work with her." Draco replied, "It's not the same!"

"I know but I still want you to meet her, she's an amazing woman." Harry said and finally Draco agreed that he'd go inside, more wanting to please Harry than anything else.

Harry used his key and let himself inside, calling out that he was here. Lily came rushing in from the kitchen, she was still wearing her frilly pink apron, her brilliantly red hair pulled up in a bun and her make-up non-existent.

"Mum, are you okay?" Harry asked, she was looking paler than usual.

"Don't fuss Harry, I'm fine. Aren't you going to introduce us?" She asked, waving off her son's fussing hands as she tried to right herself. Harry knew something wasn't right, she hadn't changed, she always wanted to look her best, mostly to hide the cancer but especially so when they had guests coming over. The fact that she wasn't wearing makeup and her air wasn't done was a major cause for concern.

"Mum this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, Draco this is my mum, Lily." Harry said trying to be polite. He was staring at his mum as if doing so would force her to tell him what was wrong.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Potter. I can see where Harry gets his beautiful eyes from." Draco said taking her hand within his own and kissing the back of it. Lily smiled and blushed, pleased to receive the compliment.

"Please call me Lily, come on through to the kitchen, I've made a feast for us tonight. Sophie and I will be eating left over's for weeks I'm sure of it. I'm sorry Sophie can't be here tonight, she had other plans." Lily said as she led the two young men into the kitchen which double as a dinning room. She motioned for them to sit down while she busied herself with food preparation.

"It's alright, I didn't expect any fuss. You have a lovely home here." Draco said, he had been raised exceptionally well and knew to use all his manors.

"Mum do you need any help?" Harry asked, he was concerned that his mum was over doing it and of course he was right. Lily, never one to back down or admit weakness continued on as if he hadn't said anything.

"Thank you dear, I'm afraid its fallen into slight disrepair since James died. Harry does what he can but he isn't much with tools I'm afraid. My boy's only flaw." Lily said fondly, Draco got the idea that they had been a very close family before James' drinking habits had taken over and he had been right.

The Potter's were your average middle class family. James however had a problem with certain liquids and when things were going well he had been able to control it but when things went bad the drinking worsened. When he lost his job that had pushed him over the edge and sent him on the binge that saw him rushed to hospital to have his stomach pumped, unfortunately they hadn't been able to resuscitate him and he had fallen into a coma. Lily had had to make the difficult decision to switch off the life support.

"Please let me help you mum, you should sit down, I can finish making the dinner." Harry said trying to guide his mum over to the table but she was having none of it. The strong willed woman had a determination in her sparkling emerald eyes. Harry had seen that determination before when she had decided not to tell Sophie about the cancer. It was a look not to be messed with.

"Harry James Potter, if I let you anywhere near this food it'll be ruined, you couldn't cook a meal to save your life. Stop fussing will you, if you want to help you should get the wine out of the fridge and pour us all a glass." She said sternly and Harry knew not to mess with her.

As Harry opened the fridge door and stuck his head inside in search of the mysterious bottle of wine that seemed lost in the fridge that was packed with items ready to be cooked and served for their dinner he heard a sickening crash that sounded like breaking glass followed by a thud.

Harry slammed the door closed so that he could see his mum. Draco sat frozen unsure of what to do. Lily had passed out, the glass mixing bowl she'd been tossing salad in now unrecognizable shards of glass all around her body.

Immediately Harry was on the floor next to his mother, he moved her into the recovery position, checking her vitals as he dialled emergency services on his mobile.

While on the phone to them, demanding an ambulance as quickly as possible he turned to Draco. "In the hallway there's a phone, Sophie's mobile number is there too, call her, tell her what's going on and tell her to go to St Mungos hospital and I'll meet her there."

Numbly Draco nodded and went to do as he was told still in shock at what had happened and utterly amazed that Harry had been able to keep such a calm and level head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Draco sat in the waiting room with a rather impatient Harry. Sophie wasn't there despite Draco calling and leaving a message and Harry calling her several more times, the phone just continued going straight to her voicemail. On any other occasion Harry would have been worried and out looking for her but he was far too concerned with what happened to his mother to be worrying about his seventeen-year-old sister who could take care of herself.

The doctors were running a long list of tests most of them Draco didn't understand. Harry was just nodding along to whatever the doctor was saying. Things weren't looking good for poor Lily.

"Har, is there anything I can do for you, I could run and get something to eat if you like." Draco suggested, he hated just sitting around waiting, he needed to be doing something productive. Plus Harry was agitated and worried, he wanted to try and calm the young man down.

"No, it's okay. Thank you though. I'm sorry about this, not the best first date you've ever been on I'm guessing!" Harry said, he was feeling so many mixed emotions that he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he did know that he had let Draco down in some weird way. He had wanted the evening to be special and now he was resigning himself to the fact that he had probably blown it with Draco for good. Combined with the feeling that his mum was getting worse in her illness and he was feeling entirely deflated.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, this isn't your fault. Your mum's sick Harry, you couldn't have known that this was going to happen." Draco stood up and put himself in front of a pacing Harry, blocking his way, he wrapped his arms around the worried man and held him.

"You know you don't have to stay, this is my problem. I'd understand if you wanted to take off." Harry said, he didn't want Draco to leave but he knew he needed to offer the blonde a way out without being rude. He only wanted Draco to stay if he wanted to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can't do this on your own Harry, I can see that you have for so long but you don't have to anymore. I'm going to stay here as long as you need me okay." Draco said reassuringly and the comfort his words offered were of great relief to Harry who was beginning to see that Draco was as self involved as he first thought.

While they waited Harry text messaged two of his friends. He explained to Draco that they were his two best friends and they'd known each other since secondary school. Ron and Hermione were at the hospital within half an hour of being told that Lily had been admitted.

Draco recognized both of them immediately, the red head was the man Harry had been propping up the previous evening and Hermione was the young woman who had served him in the V.I.P section of Public.

Ron and Hermione both looked a little shocked to see Draco there but took it in their stride, Ron a little more reluctantly than Hermione but Draco being there was not the most important thing about, Lily was.

"What's going on, what happened?" Hermione asked hugging Harry, squeezing him hard. Ever since the here of them were eleven years old they had been going round to each other's houses and having sleep over's together. Lily, Molly and Kath had been very close friends and each had cared for the others children as if they were their own.

"The doctors haven't told me anything yet, they're running tests at the moment. She just fainted Mione." Harry said and she hugged him again.

That was when the doctor came over to them. Harry saw her approach and braced himself for what was to come. No doctor ever looked happy especially in this situation but this doctor gave a whole new meaning to the word sombre.

"Mr Potter?" She asked looking between the four gathered adults who all looked keen for news on Lily.

"That's me, is my mum okay?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid that the tests have shown that the cancer has spread. It looks to me like she stopped taking her medication a few months ago. Without that element of control, it has taken over her entire body. I'm sorry to have to say this but she may not survive the night. She's awake at the moment but she's weak. No more than one visitor at a time please, we don't want to overwhelm her."

In complete shock Harry managed a nod and a "Thank you" Before his legs turned to jelly and he had to be supported. It was Draco who caught him before he hit the floor and it was him who guided him to one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and sat him down.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione said taking one of the seats beside him, Draco taking the other and Ron remained standing.

"Mione, can I ask you and Ron to track down Sophie, she needs to be here. You have her number, it keeps going straight to voicemail but she's never without her mobile. She might be out with that idiot boyfriend of hers but I don't know where he lives." Harry said babbling on without really thinking too much.

"It's okay Harry, we'll find her" Hermione said and placed a brief kiss on his cheek before whisking Ron away to do what Harry had asked. Ron never knew what to say in situations like this and usually left it all to Hermione, which was why she was his better half in so many ways.

"You don't have to wait here Draco, it's going to be a long night and it isn't like we've been dating forever. You hardly know me, you don't need to stay if you don't want to."

"I know all of this Harry and I want to stay. I know we haven't dated forever or even once but I want us to and I'm not going anywhere, you've taken care of your family for so long, just let me take care of you for change okay."

Harry smiled at Draco and nodded, glad that he was here with him. The next part however he had to do all on his own. He had been through this before but nothing as traumatic. He knew his mother was close to death and the knowledge that she would soon be gone scared him more than anything else.

Of course he had known that this would one day happen but facing it as a reality wasn't easy. His sister was unaware and he wasn't sure she would care even if she knew and no matter how strong his mother was he knew that she couldn't keep fighting forever. If the doctor was right and she had stopped taking her medicine then she had given up fighting the cancer a long time ago, something that shook Harry to the very core.

Draco had never experienced anything like this before, no one he knew had ever been touched by such a serious illness. He knew that things like this happened but not to him and not to the people that he cared about.

He watched Harry walk into his mother's room, he saw that he was shaking all over, all Draco wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and hold him until all of the problems went away. He knew however that it wasn't that simple. As he watched Harry walk into the room where his dying mother lay the fondness he felt for him grew. He knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

The thing he wanted more than anything else and money would never be able to buy it for him. The money clearly meant nothing to Harry and that scared Draco more than he thought it would. He had grown up in a world of extravagance and privilege that prided the amount of money you had in your bank account extremely highly.

With Harry he had already stepped out of that world and into the unknown where people you cared about were taken away in the most horrible and unpreventable way. People he knew never got sick, Draco had never had to confront anything like it before.

As he sat and waited for Harry to emerge from his mum's room he thought about how he could make this better, make it so that Lily would be healthy again but he knew no amount of money would ever make Lily better again. That wasn't how cancer worked and the fact that money couldn't fix the problem made Draco feel completely and utterly hopeless.


End file.
